Strangers
by GeneHarlow
Summary: "I don't normally do this sort of thing." Norma blurted out, as Alex turned off the engine and they sat in silence for a moment. "Going home with a stranger from a bar..." She waved her hand towards him, breathing out a nervous laugh. "I mean..." She turned her gaze away from him. "I don't even know you!"


**Me and Reane have put a little something smutty together for y'all. Hope you enjoy! Head over to twitter ( heldogter) to see the visual component. It's.. phew! Muey caliente! ;)**

* * *

"I don't normally do this sort of thing." Norma blurted out, as Alex turned off the engine and they sat in silence for a moment.

She glanced at him, shooting him a tight smile and he raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

"Going home with a stranger from a bar..." She waved her hand towards him, breathing out a nervous laugh. "I mean..." She turned her gaze away from him. "I don't even know you!"

She rubbed her palms down her thighs, smoothing her dress down them, focusing on her knees as he slid across the front seat towards her a little.

"I just don't normally do this sort of thing." She reiterated quietly, feeling his arm brush against her shoulder.

"Neither do I." He admitted shyly, and she glanced at him, shooting him an incredulous look.

"But... I'm not a stranger?" He offered, letting his hand slowly drift over to her knee, closing over her hand. She tensed for a second, before shimmying her hand from underneath his and placing hers on top, letting him play with the hem of her knee-length black dress.

"I know your name is Norma Bates." He gave her knee a little squeeze and she relaxed slightly, leaning her shoulder against his.

"And that you just moved here from Arizona. And that you just bought this motel." He jerked his head to the motel to their right, letting his hand drift a tiny bit higher up her leg while he triumphantly recalled the facts she told him about herself at the bar.

"And that you drink vodka, soda and lime."

She giggled a little, tracing tiny patterns on the back of his hand as it crept a tiny bit higher, pushing the black fabric up as he went. He leaned in closer, his breath moving the babyhairs around her hairline, his lips just brushing against her cheek as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"And I know that you might be the most beautiful woman I've seen in this town for a long time."

"If that's a line, it's a good one." She shot back, turning her head, their lips millimetres apart.

They hovered there for a moment, smirking at each other.

"I wanna kiss you." He murmured, his eyes darting to her lips over and over again. She shot him a challenging look.

"So kiss me. You didn't wait for permission back at the bar-"

He cut her off, swinging forwards, pressing his lips against hers. It was gentle at first, moving their lips together with the lightest pressure, before she reached for his face, rubbing her thumbs along his cheekbone, deepening the kiss.

She flicked her tongue against his bottom lip, and their mouths opened to each other, their tongues venturing out tentatively. She moaned softly, shifting slightly in her seat to face him and he pulled back breathlessly.

"Wait..." He muttered, as she craned forwards, trying to kiss him again, her eyes fluttering open in annoyance when he pulled back.

"We can stop if you want?" He offered, his voice soft, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You're right. You don't even know me. I can go if you like?"

She smiled gently at him, casting her eyes down for a second. When she looked back up, her eyes were darker, the nervousness gone, the blue of her irises burning brightly in the harsh light of the car bulb.

"I don't want you to go." She murmured, fluttering her lashes at him and letting her hand rest over his hand. She pressed against the back of his hand, sliding his hand up, shivering at the feel of his fingertips trailing up the inside of her thigh. Her thighs dropped open a little, giving him room to press his hand between them.

"I don't want you to stop." She assured him, her eyes flickering shut as he carried on moving higher without her hand guiding him now, his knuckles brushing over her panties with the barest pressure.

"Er... we should go in." He nodded his head up towards the house and she shifted suddenly, glancing up at the house at the top of the hill, some of the lights on.

"Oh. Erm..." She floundered for a second, struggling to speak as he massaged the inside of her thigh with gentle, deft fingers. "I have a kid." She blurted out, closing her eyes for a second.

When she opened them, he was smiling at her, the thought of her being a mother apparently not quelling his desire for her. He leaned forwards, kissing her jaw, pressing a line of kisses up to her ear.

"Motel room then?" He asked quietly, like he thought she might be offended. She shivered a little at his words, grabbing his hand and pushing it away from her, before swinging the door open and jumping out in one swift move.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said, shutting the door with a wild glint in her eye.

* * *

She was pressed up against the wall in room 11 before she could even register them getting through the door, his hands tangled in her hair, her hips jutting forward of their own accord.

"You taste like lime." He muttered against her lips and she wasn't sure how to respond, so she just smiled and said nothing, tilting her head as a cue for him to kiss her there. He obliged, his hands trailing lightly down her sides, as he pressed wet kisses down her neck, letting his nose nuzzle against her skin with each kiss.

She breathed out a soft sigh, gasping as he bit down lightly at the juncture where her neck bit her shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered against her skin, lapping at the slight bite mark, soothing it.

"Don't be." She shot back breathlessly, tugging him forwards to press their bodies flush against each other. He grinned, glad this primly dressed stranger from the bar was turning out to have a little wild side.

His hands slid down, over her hips and then to her front, starting to undo the small fastenings that held her coat closed, his lips finding hers again while he helped her out of the garment. She followed suit, pushing her hands under his leather jacket, pushing it off his shoulders to pool on the floor behind him. He pulled back a little, casting his eyes up and down her body, encased in a tight black dress that highlighted every curve.

She blushed a little under his scrutiny, dropping her gaze to the floor, biting her lip coyly. His hand reached out slowly, sliding the strap from her shoulder, dragging it down her arm tantalisingly slowly, more of her cleavage revealed as he tugged it down. He ducked his head, peppering her collarbone with kisses, her hands coming up to run through his hair as he dipped lower.

His lips and tongue traced a steady path down her chest, as she helped him pull the strap of her dress all the way down and off, leaving it hanging lopsidedly from her body, one side dipping dangerously low. Her back arched as he squeezed his hands around her waist, his tongue working it's way down to her nipple, stiff and ready for his touch, just under the edge of the black fabric.

He pulled away at the last second, and she growled, tightening her grip on his hair trying to pull him back against her. He chuckled low in his throat, straightening back up to his full height.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He murmured, and she nodded immediately, unable to take her eyes off his mouth, watching as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Say it." He commanded quietly, his eyes imploring her to give him the consent and permission to touch her, the darkness of his chocolate brown eyes giving away his desire to do so.

"Yes." She panted out, her chest heaving with anticipation, her body aching for his touch.

"I'm sure I wanna do this right now-" The words were barely out of her mouth when he was cutting her off, his hands grabbing her wrists, pinning them above her head. It was gentle - She could easily get out of his grip if she struggled - but she gasped and arched her back, not wanting him to let her go. A heartbeat later and both her wrists were captured in one of his large hands, the other drifting down, his thumb catching her lip for a second, tracing down the valley between her breasts, before bunching up the hem of her dress around her hips, his deft fingers pushing their way into her panties.

"Ohhh..." She breathed out, as he pressed the pads of his fingers against her, rubbing gentle circles, the calloused hands providing the perfect roughness against her sensitive clit. She squirmed a little, pushing her hips forward, pushing herself more insistently against his fingers, her eyes closing, her breaths coming harder as he teased her.

His knee nudged between her thighs, and she opened her legs a little more, giving him more room to work, the pale blue of her underwear stretching to accomodate his large hand as he steadily rubbed with an infuriatingly gentle pressure.

"Alex..." She almost whined, the sound coming out embarrassingly desperate, and she felt his chuckle rumble through her body, before he manoevred his hand lower, sliding one digit inside her, curling upward, making her buck into his touch.

Her fingers flexed where they were held above her head, and her eyes fluttered open to find him watching her as his finger started steadily working her, the heel of his hand deliberately bumping her clit with each movement. She smiled nervously, licking her suddenly dry lips, suddenly feeling self conscious as he watched her.

"Relax." He murmured, leaning forwards to press his lips against the column of her throat.

He eased another finger inside her, pausing as she tensed up a little, lapping at her pulse point where her heart was beating wildly.

"Too much?" He whispered, and she shook her head, moaning softly as he started moving his fingers again, pumping them steadily in and out, her thigh lifting up to wrap around his hip, giving him better access to work.

He finally dropped her hands, his free hand dropping down to grasp hard at her thigh, hitching it up around himself and steadying her now she was off balance.

"Faster." She demanded breathlessly, and he complied, speeding up his movements, his fingers moving roughly, flicking up against that sweet spot inside her with every curl.

She was glad he'd finally let got of her hands, her numb fingers flexing a little before grabbing roughly at his shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the white fabric to keep herself upright.

"Jesus..." She panted out, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, his fingers picking up the unrelenting pace, her whole body shaking, his hand digging in hard to her thigh to keep it up around his hip.

"I'm..." She started, trailing off into a desperate, frantic moan.

"Yes..." He hissed, coaxing her on as he felt her clamp down around his fingers, her head dropping to his shoulder as a series of quivering cries fell from her lips, her hips weakly bucking against his hand as he held still, letting her ride out her orgasm until she relaxed, flopping against him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, his hand withdrawing gently and wrapping around her back, holding her against him, pinning her against the wall with his weight. Her legs were still trembling and he suspected if he let her go right now, she would just crumple, so he just held her there, taking her weight, listening as the soft moans quieted to panting and then to slower, more regular breathing.

"Well..." He croaked out, feeling the roughness in his voice, trying desperately not to grind his erection against her. "You're certainly the loudest woman in White Pine Bay." He joked quietly and she reared back a little, afronted, smacking him weakly on the arm.

"I thought I was the most beautiful?" She pouted at him, her cheeks still pleasantly flushed, her bottom lip swollen from where she'd been worrying it with her teeth.

He pressed a kiss against her cheek tenderly.

"You can be both." He assured her, smiling as a pleased little look spread across her face.

She gasped as he suddenly bent his knees, hooking his hand under her other thigh, pulling her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around him naturally, her hands clutching at his back, a mewl escaping her as he pushed her roughly against the wall, grinding the evidence of his arousal against her core.

He rubbed himself against her for a few moments, their lips finding each others again, their hands clutching at each other, before he took a step back, heading towards the bed. His feet tangled in his own jacket and he tripped backwards, losing his footing, tightening his grip on her like she was the most precious cargo in the world as he stumbled back.

"Oof!" She let out a grunt as he fell backwards, toppling onto the bed, her weight landing heavily on top of him as he sprawled out helplessly.

She giggled, her leg settling either side of him as he groaned, his eyes opening to find her staring down at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"You ok?" She asked softly, running her hands down his chest as she pushed herself up to look down at him.

"Ugggh." He groaned, shifting experimentally underneath her, shifting as he checked his body for injuries.

"I'll live."

She beamed down at him, pleased with his assessment, shifting her weight to press against the insistent bulge tenting his dress pants. His hands flew to her ass and she allowed him to spur her on, urging her to grind down harder on him, soft moans and pants escaping their lips as they sloppily pressed against each other, losing their skill as they kissed like teenagers.

He rolled them suddenly, diagonally, rolling himself on top of her as well as rolling them further into the middle of the bed from where they had fallen a moment ago. His hands found their way to her wrists, pressing them down gently against the bed, before he tightened his grip, sitting up and pulling her with him.

"Take this off." He muttered, pulling at the fabric, helping her tug the dress off over her head, leaving her sitting in nothing but her sweet little baby blue panties, her legs sprawled across his. His hands hungrily travelled down her torso, his hands following suit, his thumbs flicking softly across the stiff peaks of her breasts, eliciting a little gasp from her.

Her own hands, laying dormant at her sides for a moment finally sprung into action, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. Her hands shook, fumbling to pull the tiny buttons open, and he merely smiled down at her hands, watching as she managed to get them open, smiling up at him triumphantly as she pushed the white shirt off his shoulders. He pulled the cuffs off his wrists, tossing it behind him, watching as her hands reverently caressed the planes of his chest, her nails raking through his chest hair.

She flopped back suddenly, hooking her thumbs into her panties and pushing them down her legs, nodding her head at him pointedly to follow suit. After a moment of inaction, he sprung up inelegantly from the bed, standing up next to it, hurrying to undo and shimmy out of his pants and boxers, letting his impressive erection spring free, never taking his eyes off her where she was reclining naked on the bed. She licked her lips as her eyes drifted down his body, the movement not going unnoticed by him as he started crawling back over to her, his movements slow and deliberately predatory.

She shuffled away with him, squealing out a giggle when he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down the bed to him. His body covered hers, his hard length pressing against her belly, and she kissed him, wriggling under him to get herself in line with him, reaching between them.

"Wait." He panted out, and she froze, staring up at him innocently, her gaze quizzical. His eyes darted to her purse, resting on the bedside table and then back down to her hand resting simply next to her head. He lifted his weight up on one arm, taking her left hand in his and pulling up to press a kiss against the spot where her finger met her palm.

"Put your ring back on." He murmured, and she pretended to flounder for a moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said primly, though a wry smile played on her lips.

"Put your ring back on." He repeated, leaning down to brush his nose tenderly against hers.

"I don't wanna fuck some stranger I met in a bar." She gasped at his language. He rarely swore, especially not with such vulgarity and she bit her lip, grinning at him, her thighs squeezing around his legs.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"I wanna make love to my wife." He whispered against her lips, and she shivered at his words, pushing him up a little, signalling for him to move off her. She wriggled out from under him, keeping her hooded gaze on him, as she shimmied over to the head of the bed, reaching into her purse and firking around for her ring.

She frowned, leafing through her bag, finally turning her full attention to it, finally pushing herself up on her knees, turning her back to him, leaning over her purse to rifle through it.

"Aha!" She trilled happily, finding it in a small pocket, sliding it back onto her finger, and turning to look over her shoulder seductively at him. She shuffled over, keeping her back to him, her hands finding the head board, leaning forwards.

"Compromise?" She muttered, licking her lips, as he finally kneeled up, slowly clambering over to her.

"How about you fuck your wife?" She wiggled her ass a little, working her knees backwards a little, gasping as his body came into contact with hers, his cock rubbing between her cheeks, his hands finding her hips.

"Deal." He said, his voice rough, as he took himself in hand, lining himself up and pressing inside, her body still slick and relaxed from his earlier work.

"Ahh..." She gasped, her head dropping forwards against the headboard, her back arching as he filled her. He paused, his hand sweeping up and down her spine, feeling her body adjust to him, hearing her satisfied little sigh before he moved, his hands finding her hips once more, pressing hard against her flesh as he slowly began to move.

She pushed herself up a little, till his chest was meeting her back with each thrust, and her grip on the wooden board tightened, using it to push herself back against him, insistently meeting him thrust for thrust.

He surged forwards experimentally, harder than before, pressing himself deep inside her, and she whimpered. He stilled, his nails trailing up and down her sides, making her shudder and shiver, goosebumps springing up along her arms.

"Ok?" He muttered gently against her shoulder, pressing a sloppy kiss there. She was such a fragile bird sometimes, small boned and soft in his hands, and he couldn't bear the idea of hurting her, despite historically never doing so. He never wanted to take the chance though.

"Yes." She ground out, pushing her ass back against him, groaning quietly.

"Move, Alex." She commanded, and he complied, grasping her and thrusting as hard as he dared into her, relishing the way she tossed her head back, arching her back as he did so.

His hands slid around her torso, pulling her up, her head dropping back, resting against his shoulder as he ploughed into her.

He slowed to a still, smiling happily as she took his cue, using her thigh muscles to take charge, bouncing up and down in his lap. He was always fascinated by the rhythm she took up when she took charge, thrusting herself back hard, before speeding up, changing her movements to small grinding motions.

Her hips moved in small circles, as his hands wandered up her stomach, grabbing her breasts, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipples, making her cry out, flinching at the feeling. Her small circles gave way to frantic bouncing and he joined in, meeting each thrust, his hands never wavering from their delicate caressing and massaging of her breasts.

Her hand drifted down between her open legs as her moans grew to a crescendo for a second time this evening, rubbing roughly at her clit for only a moment or two, before she was tightening around him, her body jerking unevenly, throwing her head back and headbutting him as she screamed aloud. Her nails dug into his forearm where it was wrapped around her, scratching down it as she shuddered, mewling softly as she fell forwards, collapsing against the head of the bed.

"Like this?" He muttered his hands sliding around to her hips, feeling her still trembling under him. He knew she wasn't always comfortable with him being behind her, once telling him it made her feeling a little vulnerable.

"Yes. I want you to..." She trailed off, breathlessly, flattening herself out against the sheets, arching her back, her ass lifting up.

His hands shook against her hips, knowing it wouldn't take much, using her soft pliable body, leaning over her to thrust into her a handful of times before he was stiffening and groaning, leaning forwards to press his mouth against her shoulder blade.

"I love you." He panted out, his hips fluttering back and forth a couple more times as he spilled out into her. "Mrs Romero..."

He smiled into her hair as she growled at his words, letting out a little noise of annoyance as he rolled to the side, pulling her with him, wrapping himself around her.

"I regret changing my name every day." She lied smoothly, sounding almost composed again.

He pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

"No you don't."

She said nothing, confirming his words and he smiled.

"We should probably get back up to the house...?" She muttered reluctantly, starting to unhook his hands from around her waist.

"Not yet." He whined, tightening his grip and pulling her back against him.

"You know she won't sleep until we go and tuck her in?"

He sighed, loosening his grip around her to let her shuffle around to face him. He smiled at her, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"So the strangers in a bar thing...?" He started, a mischievous grin playing on his face, watching as a satisfied smile spread.

" **BIG** fan." She replied, her finger tips trailing down his bicep, licking her lips without thinking.

"Big fan." She repeated quietly, and he chuckled.

"Come on, Mrs Sheriff." He clambered from the bed, pulling his reluctant wife up with him.

"Louise is gonna throw a conniption if we're not there to kiss her goodnight." He reminded her and she nodded to herself, glancing around for her dress.

He tugged her towards him before she could find it though, his hands tenderly brushing the hair away from her face, leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Romero."

* * *

 **Two things I said I'd never write: more Fragile Bird universe and the word "cock". ;) Haha!**

 **Also, there is an accompanying piece of VERY smutty, incredible artwork done by Reane. We teamed up for this one - Her artwork and my words. Please head over to twitter and check it out. It's SO good. ;)**

 **geneharl0w & heldogter **


End file.
